Degrassi: Just The Way You Are
by degrassiluver12
Summary: This is Broken Hearted Girl I just changed the name :3  Anya vs Holly J  Declan is BACK!  Anya misses Sav too much so she decides to date Declan to get Holly J jealous
1. Chapter 1

**Anya's Story**

Anya carried herself to the front of the school building. She walked by Sav and Holly J who were just laughing and carrying a conversation.

Anya headed toward history class but got stopped by a girl dressed in jeans and a leather jacket with a plain red shirt under it.

The girl told Anya, "I would like to tryout for cheerleading." Anya stared at her and then responded right away, "Cheerleading tryouts are in two weeks so if you want to join you must learn these moves."

Anya handed the girl a DVD and a book explaining the moves. "Thanks!" the girl said smiling as she pulled her hair out of her face.

"I'm Bianca" the girl looked at Anya like as if she had won the lottery. "I'm Anya!" Anya said softly as she turned around and walked off to history class.

Anya sat down at her desk and put her history books on it. Holly J and Sav were sitting behind her.

**

* * *

**

**Holly J's Story**

The history teacher wasn't here yet so I took my phone out and starting texting Sav.

Holly J: Fiona told me she has a surprise for me

Sav: She probably bought you a boat or a plane or something really expensive

Holly J: No she's not like that

**Sav**: She isn't?

Holly J: I don't know?

Fiona came in with a big smile on her face. She winked at Holly J as a boy followed Fiona inside. Holly J knew right away who it was. It was Declan.

Sav: There's your surpise

Holly J read the text messege but didn't respond. She was clearly shocked.

_Sorry guys :P I don't have time to write the rest but ill write more later :3_


	2. Chapter 2

**Anya's Story**

Declan sat next to Anya and whispered to her, "Holly J likes Sav huh?"

Anya didn't know why he was talking to her. "Yes." Anya whispered back and he smiled.

Holly J saw that they were whispering and rolled her eyes.

Declan saw what Holly J did and smiled. He whispered to Anya, "She's such a bitch sometimes you know?" Anya nodded.

**Holly J's Story**

Holly J whispered to Sav, "He's trying to get me mad." Sav rolled his eyes. Holly J was so annoying when she was mad. Sav whispered back, "Lets call him."

Holly J looked at Sav and whispered softly, "He knows my number." Sav smiled as he told Holly J, "He doesn't know mine."

The teacher just walked in and Sav asked, "May I please go to the bathroom please?" The teacher told Sav, "Quickly now!" Sav got up and walked to the restroom and dialed his phone.

Holly J smiled as she heard Declan's phone. Anya grabbed her phone and answered it. "Hello?" Anya said quietly. Must not been Declan's phone.

**Anya's Story**

Anya started to crack up. "Okay, okay! I will be there right away." Anya slammed her phone shut and started bawling her eyes out and told the teacher, "My mom just passed away. I have to go now!"

She ran out of the classroom and Sav came back and whispered to me, "No signal and where did Anya go?" Holly J looked at Sav and whispered, "She went to the hospital." Sav asked Holly J, "Is she okay?" He seemed worried. Holly J told him, "She's alright but her mom just passed away."

Anya ran out of the school crying. Her eye make-up was all over but she didn't care. She just realized she didn't have a license and looked around.

A voice appeared, "Anya why are you crying?" It was Clare Edwards. Right beside Clare was Clare's boyfriend Eli. "Eli do you have a car?" He answered, "Yes I do." Anya asked, "Can you drive me to the hospital?"

Eli said softly, "Well I have to go to Spanish class bu-" He stopped for a second then said in his sweetest tone, "I would love to miss Spanish for some important reason.

Come on Ann!" Anya corrected him, "Its Anya!" Eli laughed as they both jumped into the car. Clare went ahead onto class.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anya's Story**

"So why are you going to the hospital?" Eli asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

Anya didn't know how to answer. "My mom just passed away and I need to get there as soon as I can." She said trying to hold in her tears.

Eli turned on the radio and Paramore's hit song played loud through the speakers.

Anya loved this song and started singing it right away.

_When I was younger I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart and I watched as he tried_

_To reassemble it_

Anya had a flashback when she was five years old. Her dad's mom was diagnosed with cancer. Anya looked out and she saw her dad crying. Then she thought if her dad could get over his mom dying then she could.

She received a text and she grabbed her phone out of her pocket to see who it was. She smiled as she saw the persons name.

Declan: I'm so sorry :(

How could she respond? She didn't want to sound lame.

_Hey guys :3 Do you think she likes Declan or do you think she just wants someone to talk to? :3_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Next Day**

**

* * *

****Holly J's Story**

Holly J spoke into the microphone, "Hello Degrassi!"

She looked at Sav and smiled waiting for him to say the rest.

He leaned into it and said, "The Sadie Hawkins dance is coming up and this is our first ever one."

Holly J spoke again, "Buy your tickets and you girls get to ask the guys."

**Anya's Story**

Everyone cheered loudly and it gave Anya a headache.

She had been crying all night over her mom.

Anya didn't want to be the only one without a date so she looked around.

Fiona walked up to Anya and asked her, "Who are you asking?"

Anya responded, "I don't know yet." Fiona laughed as she told her, "You should ask Declan."

Anya said, "He probably will say no." Fiona told Anya, "He has been talking about you all day."

Anya smiled and asked, "Do you think I should ask him?" Anya spotted Bianca going up to Declan.

Fiona nodded and Anya didn't want Bianca to beat her so she ran to Declan.

"Hey Declan." Anya said in her sweetest tone. Bianca rolled her eyes and Declan said, "Hey Anya!" Bianca was about to ask, "Hey Declan do you want to go to-"

But was interrupted by Anya, "Do you want to go to the Sadie Hawkins dance together?"

Declan responded, "Okay Anya what time should I pick you up?" Anya said, "Four o'clock."

"Isn't that a little bit early?" Declan asked. Anya told him, "I thought we could hang out for a little bit."

Declan said, "Okay!" Anya walked off and Bianca rolled her eyes again.

Fiona asked, "Did he say yes?" Anya nodded with a big smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**November 11th 2010**

**Anya's Story**

Anya opened the door to her house and grabbed the calendar.

She went to the closet and found a box of pens.

She took a pen and marked November 15th 2010. Four more days left till the Sadie Hawkins dance.

**Holly J's Story**

Holly J walked into the halls heading for her locker but got stopped by Declan.

"Holly J!" He shouted as he ran to her "Do you have a date to the Sadie Hawkins Dance?"

She turned around and looked at him. "The girls are supposed to ask the guys and yes I do have a date." She said as she pulled her hair behind her ear.

"I am not asking you but I was just wondering so if you wanted to double." Declan said pulling his jacket hood up on his head.

Holly J was confused and admietly asked, "Who's your date?" She didn't want to seem jealous but she was curious.

"Anya MacPherson." Declan said softly to Holly J not understanding why she wanted to know.

_Heyy :D Here are some questions :3_

_Do you think Holly J is jealous?_

_Do you think Declan still likes Holly J?_

_Do you think Anya is starting to like Declan?_

_Do you think Sav will be upset is Holly J dumps him for Declan?_


	6. Chapter 6

**SADIE HAWKINS DANCE**

**Anya's Story**

The days have gone by so fast and today was the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

Anya got a cute purple sleeveless dress with blue rhinestones.

Her hair was back in a pony tail.

It was exactly four and Anya was all ready.

Declan just rang the doorbell and Anya hurried and answered it.

"Hey beautiful!" Declan said as Anya opened the door. "You're lying!" Anya said as she ran out and jumped into his car.

He got into the car

started driving and Anya asked, "Can I turn on the radio?"

Declan said, "Of course you can." Anya turned on the radio and smiled.

_Sorry :3 I'm kind of busy but I'll try to post more soon x3 _

_Are Declan and Anya starting to crush on each other? :3_


	7. Chapter 7

**Anya's Story**

Just The Way You Are by Bruno Mars played and Declan asked, "Want this to be our song?"

Anya said softly, "Sure!" He smiled and then asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Anya looked around and spotted a place called Melody's Café.

"Melody's Café?" Anya asked as she pulled her pony tail out and her hair went down.

Declan said laughing, "Okay!" Declan pulled into the Melody's Café and opened his door.

He walked over to Anya's door and opened it up like a gentlemen.

Anya said, "Thank you!"

They walked into Melody's Café and sat down.

A waitress came up and asked, "May I ask you what you would like to drink?"

Anya said softly, "Lemonade." Declan told the waitress, "I would like the same thing."

Anya asked, "You like lemonade?" Declan answered, "Yes I do."

Declan smiled as Anya told him, "Sav hates lemonade."

Declan sat there wondering if she still liked Sav.

Anya knew he was uncomfortable so she quickly said, "I hate him so much."

Declan smiled as the waitress brought them their lemonades.

The waitress asked, "Are you ready to order?"

_Working on the next chapter :D Tell me what you think about the story :3_


	8. Chapter 8

**Anya's Story**

"A house salad please." Anya said and the waitress asked, "What dressing?"

Anya answered, "Blue cheese." Declan smiled and told the waitress, "Same thing!"

He read the waitress's name tag and said softly, "Please Louise." Anya giggled.

Later their salads came and Anya and Declan finished them and then paid.

Then they headed on their way to the Sadie Hawkins Dance.

They arrived in front of this beautiful white building. Anya asked before she stepped out of the car, "Do I look okay?"

Declan quoted the song, "When I see your face there's not a thing that I would change because your amazing just the way you are"

She smiled as she opened the door and got out. They both walked in the building together.

Anya spotted Holly J and Sav right away. They were dancing to Lady Gaga's song Bad Romance.

I Said by Michelle Featherstone played and it was the song that Anya and Sav had danced too right before Sav left with the girl his parents want him to marry.

Declan asked Anya, "Want to dance?" Anya nodded as he took her hand and they started to slow dance.

_I will try to write the next chapter right away :D_


	9. Chapter 9

**Anya's Story**

The DJ announced, "Cutest Couple Award is coming up" The DJ shouted, "VOTE NOW!"

The DJ put on the hit song Telephone by Lady Gaga and Beyonce.

Everyone started voting and dancing and then after the song the DJ said, "The winners are…"

Everyone stood beside each other as the DJ announced, "Anya MacPherson and Sav Bhandari."

They got up on stage and took their rewards.

Sav went to the microphone and said softly, "Thanks for this award but we aren't dating."

Anya stood there in silence and then went up to the microphone, "Well we were but then Holly J took him away."

Sav spoke again in the microphone, "No that's not true!" he coughed and then said, "You lied about something and that's why we broke up. Then we got back together because you lied again and then we broke up again. That's why I'm with Holly J."

Anya started to cry and then ran off the stage into the bathrooms.

Declan ran onto stage and then shouted into the microphone, "I dated Holly J too and I have to say that she was annoying, bossy, and only cared about herself. That's why I'm with Anya."


	10. Chapter 10

**Holly J's Story**

Why would he say that? Holly J thought as she rolled her eyes.

"You're such a bitch Holly J." Declan said in the microphone with his hands on his hips.

Holly J got up on stage and spoke into the microphone, "If you weren't such a momma's boy we wouldn't have had this problem."

Everyone laughed and were saying, "Ooh burn"

Declan laughed and then spoke into the microphone saying, "But it always has to be Holly J's way doesn't it?"

Everyone laughed as Holly J rolled her eyes.

Anya came out of the bathroom not crying. She got up on stage and said directly at Holly J, "This is why you got kicked off cheer squad." Anya flipped her hair out of her face and said, "It always has to be Holly J's way."

**Anya's Story**

Anya felt good about herself standing up to Holly J.

She had never done that and it sure did feel good.

Holly J couldn't answer so she just walked off the stage.

Sav had followed her and Anya spotted that they were leaving.

Anya saw that Sav had left his award so she took it and ran out to give it to him.

"You forgot your award Sav." Anya said and Sav looked at her and said softly, "I do not want a award that is for Cutest Couple with you."

Sav got into the car and left with Holly J.


	11. Chapter 11

**Anya's Story**

Anya walked over to Holly J and told her, "We need to talk."

Holly J and Anya walked into a corner and Holly J asked, "What do you want?"

Anya lied to Holly J, "I don't like Declan." Anya took a deep breath and said, "I was trying to make you jealous. I'm sorry!"

Holly J told Anya, "I have to go now." Holly J walked away smiling.

**Holly J's Story**

Holly J had a plan to get back and Anya.

She would tell Declan that Anya told her that she was using him and then Declan would get so mad.

But she couldn't tell him now because maybe he will think Holly J is lying.

**Anya's Story**

Anya walked up to Declan and asked, "Want to hang out today?"

Declan responded, "What time should I pick you up?"

Anya asked him, "What about seven?"

Declan answered, "Perfect." He got up and walked off.

Anya walked to cheer practice and saw Chantay and Jenna.

Anya was too excited she couldn't stay still.

Jenna asked, "Why are you so happy?"

Anya told her, "I think me and Declan are dating."

Chantay said softly, "No way!"

Jenna told Anya, "I'm so jealous of you Anya!"


	12. Chapter 12

**SEVEN PM**

**Anya's Story**

Anya walked out to Declan's car and Declan opened the door for her to get into it.

Declan got into the car and started driving off smiling.

Anya asked, "Where are we going?" Declan smiled and told her, "We're going to the park."

Anya smiled as they pulled into the parking lot.

They both jumped out and walked around with each other.

It was starting to get dark outside but they didn't mind.

Anya asked him, "Do you wish you could have someone that you can't have?"

Declan answered, "No." He ran up to her and kissed her.

Anya was totally shocked but didn't mind.

She knew right away that she liked Declan and Holly J couldn't do anything about it.

Declan told Anya, "That's because I can have you." Anya smiled.


	13. Chapter 13

**Anya's Story**

Anya said, "I must go home now." Declan and her got into the car and later they arrived at her house. He got out and walked her to the door. Declan asked, "Can I have a kiss goodbye?"

Anya smiled and started to kiss him. The door opened and it was Anya's dad and Anya immediately stopped kissing Declan.

Her dad knew what was going on and asked, "Who is this?"

Anya answered, "This is Declan."

Her dad told him, "Nice to meet you." He shook hands with Declan.

Declan told him, "You have a beautiful daughter sir." Anya smiled.

Anya's dad told him, "She gets the looks from her mom."

Declan told Anya's dad, "I have to go now." Declan smiled and told him, "Nice to meet you sir!" Declan walked off to his car.

Anya's dad asked her, "Anya may I talk to you?"

Anya nodded as they walked into their house and sat at the table.

"So who is this Declan?" Her dad asked being curious. "My best friend." Anya lied. "Well you two seem really close."

Anya asked, "Can I go to bed?" Her dad nodded as she got up and walked upstairs.


	14. Chapter 14

**AT SCHOOL**

**Anya's Story**

"How about we hang out again tonight?" Anya asked with a big smile on her face.

"Melody's Café?" Declan asked Anya laughing his head off.

"Sure thing!" Anya said as she picked up a flyer.

Declan wanted to see what is was so he just asked, "What is that?"

"They are having a Talent Show tomorrow." Anya told him as she kept reading.

Then Holly J and Sav's voice came from the microphone, "The Talent Show is tomorrow so if you want to enter it you must enter now."

Anya asked Declan, "Want to enter?"

Declan told her, "I don't really have a talent but you can enter."

Anya smiled and asked him, "Okay what do you think I should do for my talent?"

Declan thought about it and then said, "You could dance, sing, or play a musical instrument."

Anya responded, "I'll think about it!" She turned around and waved goodbye.


	15. Chapter 15

**THE NEXT DAY**

**Holly J's Story**

Holly J saw Declan at school and walked up to him.

"Listen I'm sorry about everything." Holly J said softly.

Declan responded, "You're different Holly J!"

Holly J answered, "I know I'm different but you can't change that."

"I know I can't change that Holly J but you can't change me either." Declan said softly.

Holly J rolled her eyes and Declan spoke again, "I like Anya and she likes me too."

"No she doesn't!" Holly J shouted at him rolling her eyes. "What?" He said confused and Holly J told him, "She told me that she didn't like you that way and she was just trying to get me jealous."

Declan's face dropped and he walked off mad.

**Anya's Story**

Anya saw Declan walking up to her and a big smile spread across her face.

Declan shouted "How could you!"

"How could I what?" Anya said pulling her hair behind her ear.

Declan shouted at her, "You used me!"

Anya told him, "I never used you!"

"You are a fucking liar because all you did when we hung out was talk about Sav." Declan shouted at Anya and she saw that he was hurt. Anya started bawling her eyes out.

"I'm sorry Declan!" Anya cried

Declan just walked off and ignored Anya.


	16. Chapter 16

**THE NEXT DAY AT THE TALENT SHOW**

**Holly J's Story**

"Welcome to the Talent Show!" Holly J shouted in the microphone.

Everyone cheered and Holly J said softly, "First we have Bianca DeSousa dancing to Tik Tok by Kesha."

Everyone cheered and after that Holly J spoke into the microphone and said softly, "Thank you Bianca!"

Bianca walked off and Holly J leaned into the microphone and said softly, "Let's welcome Jenna Middleton!"

Jenna walked up and sang her song and then Holly J thanked her and spoke into the microphone again, "Let's welcome Anya MacPherson."

**Anya's Story**

Anya got up and spoke into the microphone, "Hi I'm Anya and I am singing The Way I Loved You by Taylor Swift."

Anya took her guitar and started strumming it and then started to sing.

He is sensible and so incredible

And all my single friends are jealous

He says everything I need to hear and it's like

I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car

And he says, you look beautiful tonigh

tAnd I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screamin' and fightin'

And kissin' in the rain

And it's two a.m. and I'm cursin' your name

You're so in love that you act insane

And that's the way I loved you


	17. Chapter 17

**Holly J's Story**

"I told Declan that she was using him." Holly J told Sav with a smile on her face.

"Why would you do that?" Sav asked Holly J "That wasn't right!"

Holly J told him, "Just think that, that girl was the girl that lied to you twice."

Sav told Holly J, "The first time was because she thought Farrah was going to steal me and the second time is because you told her to lie."

Sav rolled his eyes saying, "I want to break up!" Sav and Holly J didn't know but the microphone was on and everyone heard. "I like Anya MacPherson!" Sav said softly to Holly J.

Anya heard and was completely shocked.

* * *

_Hey guys! I'm so sorry but I have a question :D_

_Who do you think should end up together?_

_Farrah and Sav_

_Holly J and Sav_

_Declan and Holly J_

_Anya and Sav_

_Declan and Anya_

_You have to message me or I will not count your vote if you post on wall._


	18. Chapter 18

**Anya's Story**

_I can't believe Sav likes me_ Anya thought.

"Sav!" Anya shouted and Sav walked over to her.

"What?" Sav said softly and Anya asked, "Do you really like me?"

"Of course I do Anya." Sav said as he hugged her.

Holly J's Story

_That asshole_ Holly J thought as she walked off the stage and left.

Holly J couldn't believe Sav did that.

Holly J hated Sav so much that she started to cry.

Anya's Story

Sav asked Anya, "Anya meet me at the park at eight okay?" Anya nodded.

It was seven thirty right now so Anya walked to the park and she waited on the bench for Sav.

Sav came about five minutes after Anya and told her, "I have something for you Anya." He pulled out a ring and asked, "Will you marry me Anya MacPherson?"

Anya gasped and said softly, "What about Farrah?"

He answered, "I'm telling my parents that I'm not marrying Farrah and that I want to marry you."

Anya smiled as she told him, "I do!"


	19. Chapter 19

Right as Anya said the words she remembered Declan and how upset he was at her.

Sav told Anya, "Since we are only seventeen years old I think we should wait until we finish college and then we will have our wedding."

Anya said softly, "That's perfect!" He slid the ring onto her finger and never knew it was going to happen like this.

**Holly J's Story**

Declan came up to Holly J and told her, "I am sorry for what happened with Sav and Anya."

Holly J wiped her tears and told him, "It's not your fault but I wish it had not happened like this."

Declan looked at Holly J and told her, "Life isn't perfect and nothing happens the way you think it is going to and you feel like you have the worst life ever but if you really think about it you really don't."

Declan took a deep breath and spoke again, "I don't know how to say this but I'm moving to Las Angeles."

Holly J's mouth dropped and said, "I hope you have a safe trip." She got up and told him, "Goodbye!"

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Sav's parents didn't take it very well and were extremely mad. But he got married to Anya and they had a little girl named Amiya.

Holly J met a boy name Andy in college and got married to him after and they had one boy named Issac and a girl named Sally.

Declan met a girl that was sweet named Molly. That's weird! Molly rhymes with Holly and it didn't make it any better that Molly goes with Molly A.

FIN

_That will be no more I might write another story of different people but that's it :3 Tell me what you think_

_BYE :D_


End file.
